


Thirteen Clowns

by CherryTheFlower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Exo Groupchat, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT12 (EXO), chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryTheFlower/pseuds/CherryTheFlower
Summary: The circus gains a fresh clown. Hilarity ensues
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thirteen Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm Hi? So I've had this idea for a fic for a cute lil minute and I'm actually getting around to it! Also, this is from the perspective of a 17 year old Junior in the US. Okay anyways um thanks for reading and kudos are much appreciated :)))))

_**~** _ **Sele** **cted chat: Big Dumbass Energy**

**Baekiebby has entered the chat**

**Baekiebby:** OMGGG ASHSJKD YOU GUYSSS JUNIOR YEAR!!!!!!!

_**~DKsoo has left the chat~** _

_**Kris uwu:**_ Wow 60 whole seconds thats a new record

 _ **Minnie:**_ Yeah Kyungsoo usually leaves as soon as baek enters lmao

 _ **Minnie:**_ ooooh maybe he's getting a crush on youuu baekie

_**~DKsoo has entered the chat~** _

_**Baekiebby:**_ OMG SOO UR BACK awww maybe u do love meee

 _ **DKsoo:**_ nEVER THAT

_**~DKsoo has left the chat~** _

_**Kris uwu:**_ ADAGJKSKA AYOOOOOOOO

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ soo pls let me luv u bby

 _ **yeolicious:**_ damn thats crazy im definitely not like right here lmao yeah haha totally dont give u all my affection all the time lolllll ctfuu

_**Baekiebby:** yeol pls there are bigger issues at hand_

_**Baekiebby:**_ like for example GETTING SOO TO LOVE ME AND RECRUITING FISHIES

 _ **yeolicious:**_ o shit ye FRESHIES

 _ **Junhoney:**_ hey so like i love yall and everything but we legally have to be at school in 2 hrs and we're almost ABSOLUTELY going to be able to talk there soooo 

**Junhoney:** shUT THE FUCK UP 

_**xingnicorn:**_ woah there hunni im sensing a lot of pent up anger and frustration 

_**Junhoney:**_ yeah cause my phone has been going off a trillion times a minute and im tiredt love

 **Daeddy:** wait a min lmao u been in this group for years and u still have notifs on?

 _**ZiZitao:** Truly  _ _disappointing_

_**sayhoonie:** utterly goofy _

_**Junhoney:**_.........you can do that

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ DGSJGJSKS WHATTTT

 _ **Minnie:**_ THIS ISNT REAL IT CANT BE REAL UR FUCKING LYING THIS IS FAKE ADAHVVJDSJD

 _ **innie:**_ SOMEBODY OH

 _ **lulu:**_ HE NEED SOME MILK

 _ **Junhoney:**_ come on man yall know im old dont roast

_**~xingnicorn has added DKsoo to the chat~** _

_**xingnicorn:**_ sis come look at this shit

 _ **Junhoney:**_ NO PLS DONT UR MY HUSBAND UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 _ **DKsoo:**_ LMAO NO FUCKIN WAY BRO U SUCK

 _ **Junhoney:**_ OK DAMN THEN TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT OML

 _ **xingnicorn:**_ babe no i gotta let this sink in a little 

_**Junhoney:**_ ight cool so next time u want a blowjob remember this chief

 _ **xingnicorn:**_ WAIT CHILL LMAOOO

_**innie:** damn thats crazy its almost like i cant read anymore_

_**Kris uwu:**_ much yikes many unfortunes

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ ok umm!! more important!! junior/senior/sophomore year!!

 _ **DKsoo:**_ so yall just gon make me believe its not illegal to use that many exclamtion marks orrr?

 _ **Daedd**_ **y** **:** !!!so plans?

 _ **ZiZi:**_ We find each other, we figure out classes, we disperse, we lunch, we disperse again, we find each other, we disperse for 18 hours, rinse and repeat for 10 months

 **ZiZi:** legit the same shit for the last 3 years lmao

 _ **yeolicious:**_ ok ye but like dont forget we find time to recruit more headasses to the group

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ yes!! precisely!!

 _ **kris uwu:**_.....guys what did i tell yall about hanging around 14 year olds

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ FGSAHAJS ITS NOT LIKE THAT DONT BE WEIRD

 _ **innie:**_ ok so like deadass yall we gotta actually get ready to leave school starts in an hour and i havent even showered

 _ **lulu:**_ oof that sound like a personal problem

 _ **innie:**_!!rood!!

 _ **DKsoo:**_ so speaking of getting ready to leave

 _ **DKsoo:**_ i know my good sis yifan is gonna give me rides to and from school for the whole year right?

 _ **innie:**_ yES SIRRR ME TOO

 _ **sayhoonie:**_ dont be shy pick me up too hehe

 _ **Kris uwu:**_ JHHSASH THATS NOW HOW U ASK U SPOONS

 _ **Kris uwu:**_ AND MINSEOK, HAN, AND JUNMYEON HAVE CARS TOO WTF 

_**Kris uwu:**_ but ye sure whatever ill be at ur residences shortly

 _ **DKsoo:**_ periodt

 _ **innie:**_ we love to see it

 _ **sayhoonie:**_ our minds...so powerful

 _ **Kris uwu:**_ yea but like i have basketball practice till 4:30 soooooo yall gonna have to wait on those rides home

 _ **yeolicious:**_ ooh!! so hey team captain u wanna talk to coach about putting me on the team uwu uwu

 _ **Kris uwu:**_ ummm new topic pls thank u uwu uwu

 _ **Baekiebby:**_ ASFASAD OOF DONT DO MY MAN LIKE THIS

 _ **yeolicious:**_ WTF U LET XING ON THE TEAM AND HES 3 FOOT 2

 _ **Kris uwu:**_ yea but like he can....nvm dont worry about it 

_**Kris uwu:**_ lol car moochers im leavin now

 _ **yeolicious:**_ NO DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT MAN LEMMIE HOOP

 _ **xingnicorn:**_ many yikes many unfortunes


End file.
